The Other One
by loveis3verything
Summary: what if bella had a trouble-making sister who moves to forks and catches the eye of a certain werewolf? set after new moon before eclipse. better than it sounds please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

heey im hunter hope you like my story:)  
btw;;; i do not own any twilguht charatcers i only own Allie ;; sad face :(

"allie be carefull, call me when you get there and please try not to get kicked out of school?" my mom said as i was getting in the car . i was leaving my sunny home in the in phoenix to go live with my dad Charlie in Forks. sound familier well if you recognize this you have probably read 'The Twilight Saga' aka my sister Balla Swan's diary i guess you could call it.  
Yeah you heard me right my name is Alliana Taylor Swan but i unlike my sister took up my mother new husband Phil's last name so now its Alliana Taylor Barren . so what was i saying oh yeah im going off to small-town-rainy-all-the-time Forks to live with Balla and Charlie but dont tell bee, she doesn't know yet. see the only reason im going is because i got kicked out of my school for spray painting my math teachers car neon pink. but it was her fault shes the one who sprung a pop quiz on us.  
whatever thats not the point, im not the nicest cherry in the basket. i get in trouble ALOT! for fighting, cheating, stealing ect. ect. theres kind of a long list so my mom is shipping me here to be with bee 'cause shes the only one who can tame me. "allrighty mom, ill try my best. " i responded and her face dropped a bit. she should have known i wouldn't promise. see the one thing i will NEVER do is go back on a promise so if i know i wont be able to do it i wont. to make her feel a little happier i jumped out of my beautiful yellow cammaro and hugged her, she kissed my forehead and let me go after smushing me in her death grip. i got in my car and drove away. i drove slow at first beacuse my mom doesnt like when i speed but the second im out of sight i push it. instead of flying over to Forks like my mom thinks and most people do because i am not leaving my baby at home. i arrive to Forks some many hours later and drive to my dad's plain old white house. i see my dads police cruiser in the driveway so i park and get out to meet him. as soon as i opened the door there my dad was giving me a hug.  
"hey baby girl, boy have i missed you! bella's at school right now so shes not here but i couldnt just go to work without seeing you so i stayed home." he said when he was done smothering me. "hi daddy. i missed you too! and you didnt have to do that i got my gorgous shinny car and a G.P.S to find my way to the school." i said with a smile. you may know Charlie to be very spacy and shy but when im around he's very over protective and is allways in my buisness. i guess he got better though 'cause he just blushed and said here let me take those, took my bags and walked upstairs. i allready knew he was taking them to my old bedroom and where everything was so instead of following i just said "okie dokie, imma go see Bells. love you, see ya lates." and left.  
i once agin jumped in my baby and took off towards the high school. when i pulled up everybody was staring and i figured it was because there were only like 3 nice cars in the lot. i parked my car near the back, grapped my sun glasses and opened my door. as soon as i did this all the guys jaws droppedd and the girls glared, i smiled unlike Bella i love attention and of course allways get it. im not self centered but even i can say im stunning. i look nothing like Bella, i have shinny blond hair which was hanging in perfect loose ringlits reaching just below my shoulders and had side bangs reaching over my right eye and being held back by a light blue headband i was sproting like a hippy. i was wearing a black low cut tank top with came up a bit and showed my belly botton (which happened to be sporting a dangly blue belly ring) and ripped dark blue short shorts with a light blue sweater which was undone. and to complete my look i was wearing a pair of my favourite shoes, white converse with blue bubbles all over. i walked across the parking lot to a blond boy standing their looking awestruckin.  
"hi im Allie, i was wondering if you could show me to the cafateria?" i asked sweetly nowing it would be a yes but fliring anyways. "uhhh..y..ye..yeah sure" he managed to get out "im mike by the way" i shook his hand and said my thanks. "you new here?" he asked me, i could tell he was a sweet boy and heck we might even be good friends but i dont see anything serious happening here. "yeah well not yet ill be staring on minday but i wanted to look around school first." i said not really lying but i was mostly just hereo see Bells. "well i hope to see you around but i gotta run bye Allie." he smiled and ran off but i having the eyesight of a hawk saw him trun around and cheekout my backside before leaving. i walked into the building in front of me and looked around. i saw Bella sitting at a table with her back to me talking to.. WOAHH! these kids were gorgous! there was a short girl with pixie like hair and was really pale and beasutiful with caramel coloured eyes. i could allready see that she was hyper and fun to be around just like me again not trying to be self-centered here. i instantly liked her just becaause of her bubbly personality and excitement even though we haven't even spoken yet. i looked at the boy who had his arm wrapped around her arm alomst protectivly. he was sitting very stiff and still and like the pixie had beautiful caramel eyes and was gorgous. next i looked over at the brunette next to him and saw a grizzly-bear and no i didnt mean that litteraly but he was super tall and exteremly built. he had again those caramel eyes and beautiful body, face, hair instead of being a hyper pixie like the girl or stiff and uncomfortable looking like the boy, he looked happy and didnt have a care in the world, i could tel hes the joker and i would get allong with him great. the only problem was he had his arm around an incredibly gorgous girl with beautiful blond hair to her waist and those caramel eyes. the problem is i would totally date the bear but she was obciously his.  
sitting next to my sister is the guy who caught my eye though. not beacuse he was extermemly yummy (which he totally was) or because he was looking at my sister with such love he would jump in front of a train for her. its because i recognized him. this must be the famous Edward Cullen my sister talks to my mom so much about. her and i haven't spoken since she moved here so she doesnt e-mail me about her dream-boat. but enought about me, Edaward was sitting close to bee and staring at her but either she was so used to it she didnt notice or she was to busy talking to pixie. he looked at her with such passion it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and it not only creeped me out it also amused me deeply. i noticed that everybody was looking at me except Bella and the others. so i walked up to them, i heard a bunch of gasps and looks of shock when i did so but didnt pay attention to them. i walked right up to Bella and said "heey bee." the others looked at me with confustion writen all of their faces but Bella being typical Bella looked at me and said "heey A." then turned back to her salad for about 10 seconds before snapping her head back up shocked and jumped out of her seat. she ran up to me and hugged me so hard i thought i was gonna break but didnt care for i was hugging her back with just as much force. i could praticly hear the excitement flowing off her and before i knew it she pulled back, tears in her eyes and said "ohh Allie im so sorry! i should have waited up for you i just needed to get out of there." so i smiled and said "heey its okay i know how you feel i was like so eger to get out of that hell whole i almost forgot my luggage." she laugghed at my lame attempt of making he feel better and ushered me to sit before bombarding me with questions.  
"so how's life? when did you get here? did you fly or drive? wheres jersey and val? how are you i've missed you so much!"  
"woah slow down before you choke. i just got here like an hour ago, i cant beileve you even ask if i left my baby at home!  
Val's at home,sad face. life's great but im not like seriously i didnt get expelled for stealing the princables underwear putting them on the flag pole or filling the pool with strawberry jam but i get expelled for spray painting the math teachers car neon pink like what kind of world is this?" i said but before she could yell at me for my pranks i added "ohh and Jersey is at home making kissy face at a bitchy cheerleading whore!" almost in tears. she pulled of my sunglasses and handed me a tisue to wipe my eyes. thankfully i my eye makeup was waterproof so it wouldn't smudge.  
"okay first, watch your language! second why did you spray paint a car and third, look hes a jerk and you deserve better so dont waste your time crying over some jack ass who can go suck ass with Brittany Baker" Bells told me making me laugh and notice the group sitting at the table who were staring at Bella with wide eyes.  
"okay mrs.i-know-everything first, why dont you take your own advice and shut your trap. second thanks sis you rock and third the math tecaher at that gay bording school pulled a suprise pop quiz 'cause she caught me cheating off of Val and my constant txting in class wanted to teach me a lesson so i got pissed and spray painted her car. " i said back "okay Bells who is this?" the bear asked.

xoxo~hunter(L) ill update soon, hope you enjoyed:D 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two :)

previouslyy;;;;;

"okay mrs.i-know-everything first, why dont you take your own advice and shut your thanks sis you rock and third the math tecaher at that gay bording school pulled a suprise pop quiz 'cause she caught me cheating off of Val and my constant txting in class wanted to teach me a lesson so i got pissed and spray painted her car. " i said back "okay Bells who is this?" the bear asked.  
...

"oh jeez guys im sorry. this is my facouritest little sister in the world Alliana Barren!"Bella responded with a giant smile.  
i rolled my eyes at her Bellaness and responded to that"okay first what did i say about calling me Alliana, its ALLIE or taay. second im your only sister and third who are they?" i asked jerking my head to show i was talking to them.  
"Allie this is my bestfriend Alice" the pixie "and her boyfrriend Jasper" the stiff one"this is Emmett"the grizzly bear "his girlfriend Rosalie and my boyfriend Edward." she said indicating the blond beauty and the one who looks at Bella like a love sick puppy. istarted to laugh then for just someone asking if Bee had a boyfriend was rediculous.

bella sighed "Allie no offence but why are you so immature?" she said."ohh well im sorry its just that you having a boyfriend and he's like hot!" i said pulliung out my phone "wow i have to tell everyone. oh wait nobody will beileve me 'caause you are a loser!" i said with a smile but my smile instantly dropped when she took my phone out of my hand. "holy crap! what do you have the who world in here? you have over 500 contacts? can a phone even hold that many?" she said "urgg give it back or ill tell everybody at this table about that little talent show disaster.." i started but she cut me off by screaming "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" "i think you know, i would." i said smirking.

"uhh.. hello im Edward" Edward said while holding out his hand. i just stared at it with a raised eyebrow until he dropped it.  
i could tell he was one of those old fasioned weirdo's. Bells then thought it was time to slap my arm for my 'rudeness' i grgroaned and took out my hand for him "sorry but im not a hand shaker." i said " lo que es un perdedor no sabe, la caballer a es tan muerto" i muttered with a laugh and heard another booming beside me i looked and saw it was Emmett laughing at what i said mmm.. must know spanish (that was what a loser doesnt he know, chivalry is so dead in spanish by the way) "hey sabes espa ol?" i asked him {hey you know spanish} "s por lo que no" he said with another booming laugh {yeah so does he} "opps sorry" i said to Edweirdo. just then saving me from my incident with Bees boy her phone rang. i started singing the ringtone which was 'dont stop the music' . when it cut off evrybody was either clapping or staring at me jaws to the ground. my cheeks were probably crimson with embaressment. i guess i forgot the other other people in the room. i was so scared at the thought of everyone hearing my voice i ran out of the building leaving Bella standing their calling my name.

short chaapppy ? good?bad? anyways ill try to update for thurs. byeee :D xoxo~hunter(L)


	3. Chapter 3

heeeeyahhh its me again :)  
im dedicating this chappy to xXmarycherrybangbangXx HAAAPPPPY BIRRRTHDAAAY! and thax for the review :)  
heres the REAL chapppy :D

previously;;; i started singing the ringtone which was 'dont stop the music' . when it cut off evrybody was either clapping or staring at me jaws to the ground. my cheeks were probably crimson with embaressment. i guess i forgot the other other people in the room. i was so scared at the thought of everyone hearing my voice i ran out of the building leaving Bella standing their calling my name.

i ran to my car and jumped in turned it on and sped away, on my way out i saw Bella and the Cullens standing there looking at me and a guy on a motercycle pull up. boy was that guy fitt he looked like he was on steriods but for some reason i knew he wasn't. he had gorgous kinda spikey looking short black hair and was really tanned, but what really caught my eye was the fact that he was standing there in this frezing weather with only a pair of cut off jeans on. i figured he had to be frozen but he didn't even acknowledge it. him and Bella were talking, wow whats with these hot guys talking to Bee? she pointed obviously at me but i didn't even notice until his eyes driftedd over to mine which were still staring at his sexy six pack.

when his beautiful chocolate eyes met mine i felt a shock of electricity run through me and it was like i was floating on a cloud. it may sound crazy but i could feel his touch through our eye contact. i couldn't look away from him, i was caught like a deer infront of some headlights. i could stare in those chocolate orbs all day but he broke the contact by looking at Bella and noddin. i took that opportunity to drive away. i drove down to my favourite place, i hadnt been there since i was like 10 but i still knew the way. i drove to La Push to get away from the school, those people and that guy. OMG i cant stop thinking about him. his warm brown eyes, his lusious dark hair and ohh his abs! suddenly i heard footsteps behind me and i turned around and saaw HIM!

"hi..uhh..umm.." i said using my smartical particals(note my sarcasim) and of course he laughes at me. heehee i think i like him, hes my kinda guy and i could tell he was super funny and sweet. if you havn't noticed im really good at reading people.  
"hi.. soo you're Allie right?" he asked me. i was so lost in his voice that if he hadn't kept talking i would have just stared at him. "im Jake. aka. Bella's bestest most awesomest friend EVER!" i giggled, oh god whats wrong with me i never giggle it makes me sound like a prep EWW! (no offence to preeps) he smiled and held out his hand. i instantly brought mine up as well, ohh for heavens sake what spell did this boy cast on me im so not like this!  
"well im Allie Barren aka. Bellas bestest most awesomest sister in the world AND guess what?" i said glad it came out smooth. "what?"  
"im bored, a true city girl unlike my sista and need someone to take me somewhere fun" i hinted at him with a smile "well i would love to take you somewhere but im on strict orders to take you home and make sure your all right."  
"awe that sucks donkey butt!" i frowned for about 10 seconds until i heard his laugh and smiled "so lets go on a mission ."  
"a mission?"  
"yupp a mission" i said popping my mouth on the p.  
"whats this mission about exactly" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"were gonna hide from bee, cause i dont wanna hang with her at the moment. lets go in the water!" i said excitment in my voice "uhh.. you do know its probably freezing in there right?" "yeaah but i dont get cold. its like this thing i have where in the summer ill freeze and in the winter or in this hell whole im sweating to death" i said with a grin.  
"okay i just made up my mind. were gunna swim then go see all two of our beautiful spots here in this so called 'hell whole'  
he said and i laughed. "ighht lets go." i winnked at him and took a few steps towards the water but soon felt a very hot and strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. i screamed playfully but then relized what he was doing about two seconds before he threw me in the water.

"gosh your so dead!" i said after i got a breath of air. i lookedd at him rolling on the ground with two other-very yummy looking- guys. i walked out of the water up two the only one still standing here. "hiyaah im Allie" i said with a smile. "heey im Embry uhh.." he responded, awe hes shy, thats so cute.  
"do you guys wanna go on a mission with me and jake?" i smirked "a mission?" he looked so cunfused so i decided i would mess with him a little "OMFG does everybody have to look at mke like that" i jumped up and wraped my legs around his waist, he looked scared so i bumped it up a notch and graped his hair in my hands and screamed "IM NOT CRAZY OKAY?" then jumped down and screamed with my face buried in the sand for a minute or two.

i looked up at their confused and shocked faces and laughed while i stood up "gotcha" "ohh jeseus christ you scared the shit out of me" jake said laughing. the other guy was once again on the ground so i walked up to Embry "heey sorry.. your shy and i was bored so i HAD to mess with ya" i winked and walked over to my cammaro.  
"allrighty who wants a ride?" all three ran towards me yelling shot-gun at the same time. ohh lord how am i sopposed to fix this mess? just then a brilliant idea popped into my head "okaay so you can only get in here IF you all call your parents and tell them you'll be home around 11 probably midnight mk?"  
they looked a little scared but jake and the other guy called their parents.  
"heey embry, one why arnt you calling? and two who that?" i asked "thats Quil and my mom is gone on vaca. so im good"

sorrry stopping their byeee :)

xoxo~hunter(L)


End file.
